‘Gradisca’ is a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree Malus domestica Borkh discovered in an established ‘Fuji’ (not patented) orchard. This new cultivar originated as a seedling resulting from the open pollination of a ‘Fuji’ apple tree, and is characterized by its bright red fruit and good production capacity. ‘Gradisca’ was first observed in Mudaison, France in 1994. Asexual reproduction by budding and grafting was first carried out at Mudaison in 1996. ‘Gradisca’ has since been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.